


sunscreen

by milkysys



Series: rei + kaoru [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, Drabble, Fluff, General Dorkiness, Happy, Hugs, M/M, THEY ARE HAPPY OKAY, and warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysys/pseuds/milkysys
Summary: the present moment was better than ever





	

The constant drone of the waves reaching Rei's ears was one of the few things keeping him grounded. The sky above was red while his eyes struggled to stay awake and focused. If he stared hard enough at a pink cloud he could ignore it, he thought tiredly.  
His body was heavy and limp, being slowly pulled closer into the water that rhythmically enveloped most of his body. Rei did not remember what happened a few minutes before, but he noticed the strain that his face was making, and he realized the smile that was on his lips vanished as soon as he thought of it. He must have been completely drenched and covered in gross amounts of sand. He could feel the small rocks poking at his back and his bare arms and legs, leaving their mark temporarily as a sad small bump that will show up later on. He, taking note of the way his wet shirt clung onto his skin, was absolutely fucked in terms of being able to walk home alone all soaked like this.

Yet he glanced to the side, his gaze settling onto the curled up, laughing ball of a human that was in the exact same situation he was in. His hair was equally as messed up as he guessed his was; with sand sticking happily onto every strand while clumps of it can be seen slowly becoming true knots. Laughter, closer to a hyena's, kept falling out of the blond's mouth whenever the other's gaze met his.  
Rei's heart felt warm. His smile returned. His body moved onto it's side in order for him to properly reach over and to bring the laughing surfer boy into a deep hug.  
They both look awful. He can see it clearly.  
And he couldn't help but truly laugh as well.

**Author's Note:**

> hi its me again  
> how much more reikaos can i write holy shit  
> as u can see theres now a series for this general....au? headcanons?  
> thanks for ur support


End file.
